digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Digimon All-Star Rumble
Examon Wait until the game comes out before we create redirects? There might be some more clarification there. Lanate (talk) 16:24, November 1, 2014 (UTC) ::I would say yes, and as far as which season each character is from...we might need a discussion about stuff like whether Impmon (t) evolves to Shoutmon X5B (f), instead of a new X5B (t) character, when the time comes. 17:16, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Super Forms Eh, the storyline vids are on youtube so it helps with confirmation as story mode takes a while to get through, but the gist is that the "Super Forms" are all legendary Digimon who then give their power to whoever defeats them (i.e. not DW:EVOLVE). Omnimon, Imperialdramon FM, Gallantmon, and Shoutmon X5B (which makes a helluva lot more sense for Impmon when I remember Impmon > Beelzemon) are heavily implied to be drawn from their anime-verse counterparts. On the other hand, the others seem to be more All-Star Rumble-exclusive Digimon who grant their powers to the cast (like the SGDL in Digimon World Data Squad). Thus, I kind of want to put them as (All-Star Rumble) on the (tiny) character I'll whip up later. Thoughts? Lanate (talk) 04:18, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :So, ASR for Magnadramon, Examon, Aegisdramon, Shoutmon DX, and TyrantKabuterimon? Or are Magnadramon, Examon, and Shoutmon DX also drawn from their anime versions? :In any case, yeah, it sounds totally fair to handle this like DWDS and the SGDL. 14:31, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Magnadramon's definitely ASR, Shoutmon DX is the Fusion version, and Examon... can go either way, but this Examon parallels Aegisdramon and TyrantKabuterimon too closely for me to call it its Fusion incarnation, so I'm putting it as ASR. Lanate (talk) 02:52, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay, since this seems like we'll have to bring in TFwiki version of things -- can we get a references for each character to their various anime plots? Stuff like what UlforceVeedramon did, that refers back to previous appearances without being a retread of the Dictionary profiles, not just voices (since Frontier took that away from us). :I've only just started, so.... *Dorulumon: mentions Cutemon as his friend. *Shoutmon: wants to be the Digimon King **Shoutmon XB/Shoutmon DX: contains copied data from Shoutmon that's been digifused with others *Guilmon: speaks in third person, likes to go digging *Gallantmon: Credits outright list half his voice as being Takato *Impmon: hates other Digimon for being able to digivolve by being pets to human *Veemon: Has a crush on Gatomon *Veemon and Wormmon are close friends *All of the Adventure characters know each other but don't know the characters from other series. :Huh, Omnimon and Imperialdramon FM pretty much only come from the fact that Agumon/Gabumon and Veemon/Wormmon can already become them. Lanate (talk) 05:46, November 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Those all work for me, but what do you mean about Omnimon and Imperialdramon? ::Also...if they're "granting their power", doesn't that mean we have three Shoutmon X5B characters in this game? The one from Fusion, and then two that are Dorulumon and Impmon in different bodies. Right?(Technically, would that mean that the Agumon and Gabumon Omnimons are technically separate characters here?) 14:39, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Not really. Shoutmon X5B is encountered by only Dorulumon and Impmon, and the circumstances are that data is taken from both (and Shoutmon) to create Shoutmon X5B. Also, unlocking Shoutmon X5B for one unlocks it for the other as well, so I feel that there's only one character. :::For Omnimon and Imperialdramon FM, what I mean is that the meta reason that Agumon/Gabumon and Veemon/Wormmon get them as forms is because they've always had those forms in the Adventure timeline and various video games. In-game, there's nothing to support them being their Adventure incarnations. Lanate (talk) 02:07, November 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, that works great then. So, they meet like a...out of body version of X5B, who returns the power to them? Like a "future self" type thing? 04:37, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Pretty much; it's kind of trippy actually. :::Also, the only thing I got for Omnimon and Imperialdramon FM is that they have the split voices in the VAs that imply that they're the fusion of their individual components (WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon > Omnimon, ExVeemon + Stingmon > Imperialdramon FM), so there's a very list, almost there support for them being Adventure versions. Lanate (talk) 06:33, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ::For Examon, I don't think it is the XW version, as he hasn't shown up in the dub yet. Sure, neither did Shoutmon DX, but Examon only appears for two episodes, and is referenced by Betsumon in the third season. Examon has such a small role in XW, that I don't think the game would be referencing him. ::When I play the game in next month I may be able to make a more informed comment, but for now, I think there isn't much of a reason to believe this Examon is the XW one. 13:27, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :::As with Frontier Gallantmon, I don't think we can rely on VAs -- it is a nostalgia game, after all. Any chance we could contact reliable sources on twitter for something like this? 16:59, November 23, 2014 (UTC)